Tee-Shirt
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: "Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment.." - Jacques Prévert. SONG-FIC. Fandom : Kpop & YG ENTERTAINMENT Ship : Skydragon


**Tee-shirt.**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube arrivèrent, poussant les quelques nuages que la nuit avait laissé derrière elle alors que le soleil commençait à colorer le ciel d'une teinte rosée. Les oiseaux encore cachés dans la cime des arbres, commencèrent à gazouiller gentiment tandis qu'une brise légère s'amusait à faire danser les feuilles. Les rayons du soleil vinrent se refléter sur la surface lisse et argenté du lac sous les pieds de Jiyong qui observait le tableau, accoudé à la rambarde métallique de sa terrasse, tandis que les pans de la robe de chambre en soie se soulevèrent au rythme de cette brise matinale, emmenant les cendres de sa cigarette au gré de ses pensées, toutes accaparées par une seule personne.

In the morning  
When you wake up  
I like to believe you are´  
Thinking of me  
And when the sun comes  
Through your window  
I like to believe you've been dreaming of me  
Dreaming mmm mmm 

Une volute de fumée fit son apparition juste au dessus du jeune homme, caressant sa peau pâlie par la fatigue. Cette nuit encore il avait rêvé d'elle, avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans ce lit devenu trop grand où le vide faisait écho à son propre battement de cœur. Incapable de se rendormir, il s'était mis à écrire déposant ses sentiments sur des kilomètres de feuilles à présent noires de texte et avec l'arrivée de l'aube, il aimait croire qu'elle aussi pensait à lui en ce moment même.

I know  
'Cause I'd spend  
Half this morning  
Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in  
I should know  
'Cause I'd spend  
All the whole day  
Listening to your message I'm keeping  
And never deleting

Il tira une ultime bouffée, libérant cette fumée âcre dans l'atmosphère avant de rentrer pour regagner sa chambre. Hier encore elle était là et dans ces draps défaits, il la revoyait : allongée sensuellement sur son lit, uniquement recouverte par une simple chemise blanche qui laissait deviner sa peau délicate. Les yeux fermés, elle s'était laissée envahir par la mélodie qu'il jouait à la guitare, tandis que ses cheveux s'étaient amusés à créer une auréole autour de son visage poupin. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient passé la soirée : lui à jouer de la guitare et elle à l'écouter, avant de s'envoler pour Los Angeles.

When I saw you  
Everyone knew  
I liked the effect that you  
Had on my eyes  
But no one else heard  
The weight of your words  
Or felt the effect that they  
Have on my mind

Falling mmm mmm

Epuisé, il se laissa choire sur le lit, laissant la couverture l'envelopper tandis qu'une effluve parfumée vint lui caresser le nez. Cette fragrance il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille rose de mai et jasmin. Du Chanel N°5.

Son parfum.

Dans un élan de nostalgie, il enfouit son nez un peu plus dans l'étoffe de l'oreiller comme pour en capturer la moindre odeur. Il était pathétique, il le savait mais il n'avait jamais su résister à ses murmures, chuchotés dans le creux de son oreille qui électrisaient chacune de ses cellules alors que son cœur ne cessait de vaciller devant son sourire.

I know  
'Cause I'd spend  
Half this morning  
Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in  
I should know  
'Cause I'd spend  
All the whole day  
Listening to your message I'm keeping  
And never deleting

Lorsqu'il émergea de ce coma olfactif, le fantôme de sa moitié s'était matérialisé sous ses yeux encore lourds de fatigue. Elle semblait si réelle et pourtant lorsqu'elle frôla sa peau de lait, il ne sentit qu'un souffle l'effleurer. Si seulement, elle n'était pas partie.. Soudain le désir d'entendre sa voix se fit plus pressant il en avait besoin. Alors il partit à la recherche de son portable, enfouit sous cette montagne de linge avant de faire glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur cet écran lumineux. Et quelques secondes plus tard la voix de son amour retentit, chassant les démons qui habitaient le cœur du jeune homme tandis que la pièce se para d'une multitude de couleurs. Il l'imagina jouer avec une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts tandis que son rire mutin l'envoûta une nouvelle fois. Pourtant tout s'évanouit subitement, laissant un silence angoissant reprendre possession des lieux. Alors Jiyong rejoua le message jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, bercé par la voix mélodieuse de Chaerin.


End file.
